Tsubaki's New friend Named Reain
by Frankie209
Summary: A new guy joins the ranks when Black*star dies.
1. Chapter 1

The story advised through the tale of a DWMA student. His name was Reain. He was a wielder of Rune a katana weapon. Even though she's 9 she has amazing strength. But onto Reain he holds a secret power inside of him that no one knows about only Death and Rune.

Rune: Reain are we there yet D:

Reain: no Rune stop asking were almost there

With that he kept running through the forest passing the trees as fast as he can. He was running to help his friend Black*star and his weapon Tsubaki. He kept passing the trees until he came into a barren land where there was nothing but A guy standing a few feet away from Black*star who was laying on the floor and Tsubaki on his side.

? : How pathetic I should kill you right no-Well. Seems like some people came to your rescue.

He turned his head to face Reain he was wearing a bandage over his head and only a eye was showing the rest was covered by some sweater and black jeans that were ripped.

Reain: …What did you do to Black*star…

Rune: …AHAAHHAHA WHATS WITH HIS FACE IT LOOKS FUNNY

Reain: Rune…..Shut up for once.

Reain ran to Tsubaki who was kneeling down next to Black star.

Reain: Well? I asked what did you do to Black*star!

?: Oh easily I killed him…

Reain: You little….

Reain looked at Rune and she turned into a katana. He stood up

Reain: Tsubaki..Take care of Black*star while ill deal with this guy.

Tsubaki: Ok Reain.

She looked at him amazed as always. She always had a small crush on Reain ever since they met in kindergarten. Reain had a crush on her to but he doesn't look like it but he's really shy. They barely hanged out the most time they saw each other was school and sometimes while there walking through the city.

Reain was rushing at the man whoever he was. When he got in front of him he slashes but the man grabbed rune's blade and kicked Reain in the stomach. Reain was pushed back but was steadied in his feet. He took a grip of rune and twirled the katana.

Rune and Reain: SOUL RESONCANCE

Rune started to grow longer and changed color. From blue to red. The blade started to glow red as well.

Reain:..What's your name?

?: I have no name hehehee

He ran to Reain while the man's hand started to glow the next thing that appeared was a long blade. Before you saw Reain swinged the blade and the blade was cut in half. He raised the sword and cut the man in half. The man started to go away and out came the afreet egg. Rune came out and ate the soul while Reain walked to Tsubaki and Black*star.

Reain: How is he Tsubaki?

He didn't know it at first but Tsubaki was crying. Reain looked at Black*star and he had his eyes closed which meant. Black*star was dead.

Reain: …Its going to be okay Tsubaki we need to go

With that Reain picked up Black*star

Reain: Black*star…You will be missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Reain and Tsubaki with Rune were walking back to the academy. Black*star was being carried by Reain on his back. Tsubaki couldn't stop crying neither Rune but Reain didn't shed a tear he kept a straight face. But deep inside Reain was feeling really sad. Black*star was his first friend. Reain was thinking back on the day they met. The same day he entered the academy. He remembers when Black*star tried to assassinate him. But Reain thought fast and flipped him to the floor, a quite happy moment.

"Tsubaki, Rune, don't cry it's going to be ok" Reain said when they reached the bottom of the stairs of the DWMA. "B-but Black star died" Said Rune whipping her tears away from her eyes. "y-your right Reain it's going to be ok" said Tsubaki was she walked away. Reain started to walk to death office.

After Reain gave the report to death a woman picked up black star to do whatever they do when people die. "The funeral will be in Saturday. Black*star is dead now He will be missed" said Lord Death. Reain walked out of the room. Reain walked home while Rune walked home to her house which she lives with Tsubaki, weird right.

Reain walked into his room and locked the door. he sat down on his bed and just thought about the times he had with Black*star. Which where was a lot considering they kept hanging out. One time when they went to the beach Black*star scared everyone pretending to be a shark, but Reain was able to find out quick and kicked him to the sand while everyone laughed.

There were many other memories too much to list. Finally Reain found himself going to sleep.

The next day Reain walked into class where everyone looked depressed. He sat in the back where no one was. "Well as you must have heard Black*star died because a man killed him on mission. Thanks to his Weapon Tsubaki he died since she failed to protect hi-"Reain interrupted him "IT WASN'T HER FAULT STEIN IT WAS MY FAULT! If I hadn't of made it in time he would have been alive!" Stein stared at Reain as well as everyone. "Well, seems like Reain here got mad…I can see you in detention Reain. Anyways" He went back to teaching his class. Tsubaki looked at Reain for awhile. She finally looked away when Maka asked her a question. After the bell rung everyone got up except Reain since he had to stay afterwards.

"that was sort of messed up what you said Reain" Said Stein

"I said what was true if I was on time and with Black*star he would be alive" Talked Reain back to him.

"You need to calm down Reain I was only blaming Tsubaki what? You have a crush on her or something" with that Reains face went red. 'That's what I thought" Stein rolled back in his chair "you can go now" and he drove away.

When Stein rode out Tsubaki walked inside. "Reain….How's it going?" Asked Tsubaki as she sat next to him. "Good Tsubaki.." He responded. Reain started to put his book away. "you know it wasn't your fault Tsubaki…" Said Reain as he put his book away. "it haven't been late to the mission Black*star would be right here. But no I was late and now he's dead thanks to me." They stood there with a silence for a few minutes. Finally Tsubaki broke the silence. "It's wasn't your fault Reain I should have been the one dead a weapon has to protect there meister from death, and I didn't I should be the one dead." "That's not true Tsubaki. I'm glad you're still alive because you're my friend I never want you to die." Snapped Reain before she talked again. Then Reain put his hand out to Tsubaki. "Come on ill take you home Tsubaki". she grabbed his hand and got up and they walked away.

At the graveyard Death was giving his last words for Black*star. "And so on so forth The mighty Black*star had surpassed the gods and is the biggest star in the world." Everyone clapped when Death was done. And everyone was now leaving the Graveyard to go back to their lives. Everyone left besides Tsubaki, Reain, and Rune. Rune was crying as she out a flower on Black*stars grave and she walked away leaving Reain and Tsubaki alone. "he will be missed" said Tsubaki while she was crying. "Yea…Black*star my best friend." Reain looked at Tsubaki and saw she was trying not to cry. "Come on Tsubaki its ok to cry." She looked at him for awhile. "Reain, Thank you for staying here with me I don't think I can handle being alone" Reain out his hand on her shoulder. "Tsubaki I wouldn't leave you alone here." With that she hugged Reain. "T-thank you Reain your such a good friend." Reain's face went red but only a little. When she finally let go she walked away leaving Reain all alone.

"Black*star….How is it up there in heaven." Then he walked out of the graveyard.


End file.
